1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program that are preferably used to correct chromatic aberration in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic cameras have been required to realize high image quality, as well as miniaturization, high magnification, and high resolution. However, it has become very difficult to manufacture lenses having a high MTF (modulation transfer function) characteristic adapted to miniaturization, high magnification, and high resolution. For example, miniaturizing a lens causes various problems: “aberration” in which a focus position is different depending on a position of a screen or a wavelength; “shading” in which the intensity of incident light attenuates at a position nearer to an edge of the screen, and “distortion” in which distortion occurs at some positions of the screen.
Among those problems, aberration, particularly chromatic aberration, is a problem peculiar to a lens. A technique of correcting chromatic aberration by signal processing has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255424).
According to a method suggested in Patent Document 1, a position of the center of an optical axis of a picture taking lens is determined in each image of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and resolution is converted by scaling up/down the images in accordance with data of a conversion rate with the position being the center.